Field
Various antennas may benefit from improved signaling. For example, it may be helpful for a signal in a high occupied bandwidth environment to be compressed using a block floating point format, which can also help to reduce power consumption.
Description of the Related Art
Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) 5th generation (5G) technology utilizes high occupied bandwidth (oBW), a high modulation scheme, for example a 64 quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), and a high number of antenna elements, generally greater than 64, to achieve maximum data throughput for the user. The use of high oBW in combination with the use of different carrier configurations, can help to increase the flexibility of the network.
Digital pre-distortion (DPD) is used to reduce distortion which is caused by running power amplifiers in their non-linear regions. For DPD in a high oBW environment, an oversampling factor greater than 2.5 is used in order to reduce in-band as well as out of band spurious components. Without any optimization, this high oversampling factor can result in a high data bit rate at an interface between a digital front end device of a transmitter and a converter, which causes increased power consumption in the network.